


This is Halloween

by hatchetfield_bee_an



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Autistic Hannah Foster, F/M, Nightmare Time Spoilers, Some Fluff, Some angst, ethan green cannot spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchetfield_bee_an/pseuds/hatchetfield_bee_an
Summary: Hannah just tried to have a normal Halloween with her new family. And then Webby fucked it all up.//NIGHTMARE TIME SPOILERS
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Tim Houston & Tom Houston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> boo! haha gotcha (i’m sorry)  
> it’s halloween(or was halloween like an hour ago)!! it seemed like just yesterday was march 27th damn  
> anyways here’s a fic!! please comment if you enjoyed it bc tbh i’m not fully confident in it agshdj  
> read (if you dare)  
> just kidding please read

The Fosters had rarely celebrated any holidays, except for Hannah’s birthday.

There was never enough time where their mom wasn’t there so they could sneak a little celebration. The Houston’s on the other hand, seemed to love celebrating. Halloween was usually accompanied by Ethan convincing Lex to watch some scary movie with him and him giving Hannah a sugar rush.

Though Becky seemed to have a whole plan for this year. 

She had somehow convinced Tom to do a couple's costume, while Hannah wanted to be a spider and Tim wanted to be an astronaut. 

Despite Lex saying that she’d be more than happy to pay for, or even make Hannah’s costume, Tom bought the spider costume and Hannah squealed with excitement. The deal was that, so Lex didn’t have to dress up (fully), she’d give the candy to trick or treaters while Tom and Becky took the kids out. The only condition was that Becky had to take pictures of Hannah and Tim the entire time and also make sure that Hannah had her headphones on.

Lex was allowed to invite people over, but if there were more than 5 people, she had to shut it down before they came home.

Considering Lex barely had 5 contacts on her phone, she was more than content with this agreement.

**_lex:_ ** _ do ya wanna come over for Halloween?? I've gotta wear a costume so there will b plenty of chances to make fun of me _

**_eth:_ ** _ mayb i think my dad wants me to make shur no kids come to the dorr  _

**_l:_ ** _ okay but consider: we’ll b alone in the house  _

**_l:_ ** _ all weve gotta do is be nice to some kids and then we can make out _

**_e:_ ** _ fin ill try too get outa it _

**_l:_ ** _ youve also gotta wear a costume so i expect full effort for these little kids _

**_e:_ ** _ haha your funny _

**_l:_ ** _ i’ll kick your ass if you don’t, green. you like peppers on pizza right?? _

**_e:_ ** _ yeh, do u want me too go pic it up??? frankise rite?? _

**_l:_ ** _ yeah frankies, text me when you get it _

**_e:_ ** _ kk _

Lex smiled at her phone, throwing it on the couch before pressing play on the horror movie marathon. She never found them all that scary, she just thought it would be cool to think about how these situations might play out in real life. Like, sure, it was easy to make fun of the girl who took a shower after her friends went “missing”, but she wondered how stressful that situation was, and maybe that the best thing to do was to try to shower, try to relax and not think about the terrible things that might’ve happened.

The whole reason she texted Ethan and turned on the marathon was that her anxieties about Hannah, going out with people that  _ weren’t  _ Lex, what if she had a meltdown? Sure, Becky was a nurse, a nurse who she trusted very much, but sometimes there were only things Lex could help with. Like if she something made her think about the trailer, or one of her nightmares, most of which Lex had memorized the contents of. She needed a distraction, but of course, she promised she’d try and lay off the booze. What a mistake on her end.

\------------------

Hannah looked in wonder at all the decorations on the houses. Unlike Tim, she wasn’t frightened of them, in fact, she welcomed them. She felt a sort of familiarity looking at the fake spider webs hanging from trees, and the bright green LED lights peeking out of the house's shadows. Though not all sights were a good reminder, like the creepy clown voice that reminded her of a certain green entity, but with Becky holding her hand, and Webby’s voice in the back of her head, they grounded her. It made her safe. 

Hannah had never been trick-or-treating, but she’d seen kids do it in cartoons. Every year in class, they’d go around saying what candy they’d gotten on Halloween, Hannah always said a Snickers. It was the ad she’d seen most on TV, and she thought they looked nice so she lied. Usually, Webby hated lying, but there were different types of lies, some of which she didn’t mind. There were safe lies, lies that kept her or her family safe, like when her mom would ask Lex where Hannah’s ukulele was and lex would claim she had no clue. Fun lies were another that Webby didn’t disprove of. Those were lies where it was for a joke, like if Hannah said she didn’t know where Ethan’s comb was, despite Lex hiding it behind her back. The last lies were small lies. Webby had always taught Hannah that everything she did would affect everything she might ever do, but lying about what candy she got for Halloween wasn’t one with an impact big enough for webby to mind.

Hannah decided that she liked Halloween. Sure, some displays sent a shiver down her spine, but nothing could ever be as scary as the places she had already been. It was like a lower budget Nightmare Time, a joke which made Webby laugh.

\------------------

A knock at the door drew Lex away from her thoughts. She opened the door to a familiar leather jacket holding a pizza. He leaned over to kiss her cheek before sliding the box onto the counter.

Lex kicked the door closed before following him to the kitchen, “You aren’t wearing a costume, asshole.”

“Oh sure, I am!” He said snickering at the little cat ears on his girlfriend’s head.

She pulled them off her head, regretting letting Hannah convince her to buy them in the first place, “Oh then pray to tell, E, what character has your awful sense of style?”

“Ouch… Cats got claws huh?” He laughed, though when he saw Lex’s unamused face he stalled, “C’mon babe! I’m Danny Zuko! Yknow from Grease? Or Fonzie too, that could work. Look, I’ve got a white t-shirt this time, totally different.”

She groaned and opened the pizza box, sliding a slice over to Ethan. He frowned and wrapped an arm around her, “What’s up? You seem all mad all the sudden. I can go pick a costume up from Walmart if it’s buggin’ you that much.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m not mad. It’s just Hannah’s first Halloween and I’m kinda worried. I’m just being stupid,” She shrugged and leaned into his embrace.

“She’ll be fine, babe! Y'know Tom wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Split loves that scary shit. Once when you were at work she pushed me into that little Halloween store, freaked the shit outta me, but she loved it.”

She nodded leaning forwards to take a bite of the pizza. She trusted Tom and Becky. But she couldn’t shake this feeling that something was going to go wrong. 

Then, a ringing at the door, she jumped. Ethan glanced over, worry written all over his features, “I’ll go get this one, you try and relax,” He kissed her head before wiping his hands on his jeans and opening the door. 

Lex watched him, he had a wide smile on his face while he joked around with the kids, dumping far too much candy in their bags, before making sure they got down the driveway safely. Even before she met him, he had always beef good with kids. For a while, Lex only kept him around because Hannah liked him. Sure there were some times where he could’ve been… better, but he always made up for it. 

There were moments where she wished she was more like him. Carefree, seemingly stable, strong. She didn’t want to be as worried as she was, especially when she knew nothing would go wrong. Well, she hoped nothing would go wrong.

\------------------

Becky and Tom watched as Hannah and Tim skipped up the steps to Emma and Paul’s house. Tim was rambling about how cool “Uncle Paul” was, and how they both liked computers and games, while Hannah just nodded along.

“You raised a good kid, Tommy,” Becky said tracing over his fingers with her thumb.

He shrugged, kissing the back of her hand, but staying quiet.

She nudged his shoulder, “Tim’s an amazing kid, y' know, he’s a lot like you. He’s smart, funny. I mean, I couldn’t think of a better pair than you two Houston boys.”

Tom bit back a smile and glanced over at Becky. She was looking at him with that radiant smile she always had. He glanced at her costume, it brought back far too many memories. It was a cheerleaders costume. She had her hair in tight pigtails with little bows tying them together, if she didn’t have green makeup covering her features it would’ve been just like highschool. He had some generic football uniform that Lex smudged some dirt on to make it look like he was a zombie. 

“I know I don’t say it a lot, but Beck, I’m really glad we did this… again,” He looked up at her once again, her smile widening with a tint of pink showing through her green cheeks was a sign that he said something right.

“Me too, Tommy. I mean, we’re holding on a lot stronger than we did in high school,” 

Tom scoffed, sitting down on the cobblewood that surrounded the Perkins-Matthews home. “Definitely. We don’t have to sneak around teachers anymore, even though we were shit at it.”

Becky sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder, “We also don’t have to try and fit in the back seat of that Mustang anymore…” She teased, her arms wrapping around his waist.

“Oh yeah, there’s more than enough room for us in the Sudan,” He laughed, tilting her chin up for a sweet kiss.

Then, a scream.

**Author's Note:**

> wow! a cliffhanger !! is it bc i got lazy or does it have meaning?? you’ll never know ;)  
> the public’s (kat{just-a-sidekick}’s ) opinion:  
> “ THEYRE TRYNA FUCK AND THEN THERES A SCREN”  
> so poetic.  
> anyways please lmk if ya liked it!!! i’ll probably update every week or so.


End file.
